


Study Buddies

by CoolCacti03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Leather Jackets, Underage Smoking, badass ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCacti03/pseuds/CoolCacti03
Summary: She’ll strut down the hallways, blonde hair swishing in her high ponytail, the navy and gold of her uniform sticking out like a sore thumb against these bland grey hallways.Everyone wishes they could hate her. But, well she’s too damn nice and too damn smart and too damn pretty and too damn Historia Reiss.The Cheerleader. The mathlete. The Homecoming Queen. The ROTC member. The rich girl. The charity organizer and extensive volunteer. This set of complexes and paradoxes Ymir can’t even begin to understand.*****Cue delinquent Ymir crushing on golden girl Historia. They become study buddies. Perhaps, something more as well.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it now. After learning about some very disillusioning aspects to Attack On Titan, I sort of left the fandom.
> 
> However, I will always love this pair. 
> 
> Heads up, though, this was not beta'd. Sorry for any punctuation and grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

She’ll strut down the hallways, blonde hair swishing in her high ponytail, the navy and gold of her uniform sticking out like a sore thumb against these bland grey hallways.

Everyone wishes they could hate her. But, well she’s too damn nice and too damn smart and too damn pretty and too damn Historia Reiss. 

The Cheerleader. The mathlete. The Homecoming Queen. The ROTC member. The rich girl. The charity organizer and extensive volunteer. This set of complexes and paradoxes Ymir can’t even begin to understand. 

Her smile is so genuine. The upturned way her lips are parted just leaves Ymir yearning to stick her finger between that perfect cupid’s bow. 

She wonders of Historia is the sort to lick or bite. Probably both. 

Yet, Ymir can’t hate this perfect princess.

Ymir remembers what her mother told her once- she could never be happy. She always had a habit of wanting what she could never have. Whether it be another kids toy in Kindergarten or piece of fruit she may or may not be allergic too. She had this horrible tendency toward self- destruction, and ruin.

Oh well, she was almost eighteen and had no intention of changing now.

Ymir walks toward first period. Wow, she isn’t even gonna be that late today. 

“I guess golden girl Historia Reiss has that sort of effect on people,” she muses.

*****

“Hold up, Ymir. I need to speak to you after class.”

Fuck. Ymir wonders whether Geometry is one of the classes she has been failing lately. Who knows? Hopefully, she can just slither her way out of this, maybe play the orphan card if need be. Damn. Marco is gonna be so disappointed. 

Mr. Shadis stares her down, “Ymir- let’s just cut to the chase. You’re failing. I doubt any extra credit could save you at this point. And don’t forget- you need this as a passing class in order to walk at graduation.”

Ymir sighs and crosses her arms, staring back at Shadis: “What do you expect-”

Mr. Shadis interrupts, “Oh, great, you’re here Miss Reiss.”

Ymir looks over toward the doorway. Historia Reiss, in all her tight cheerleader uniformed glory, is standing there. 

The blonde beauty smiles: “Oh yes, well Ummm, I was not sure if I should come in or not.”

Shadis chuckles, motioning for her to come forward, “Ymir meet Historia Reiss. Your saving grace this semester. Or well, tutor.” 

Ymir wishes she had paid attention more, even made goddamn flashcards. Anything but this. Like what the fuck? 

Historia Reiss smiles, brilliantly, her perfect pearly whites on display as she thrust her hand out. 

“Historia pleased to meet you.”

Ymir looks her down, being as tall as she is- she has quite a few inches on the cheerleader.

Instead of saying, “Hello, pleased to meet you as well. 

Or, “Darling, let me take you to dinner after this.”

Even, “Be my wife!” would have been better than-

“Can’t say the same.”

Ymir brushes past her and walks out of Shadis’ room.

You’d think that would be enough to deter even Miss Peppy herself but oh no.  
Historia follows closely behind her.

“So, do you want to study at the library or at …..” 

And when Ymir looks back, that goddamn smile is still plastered over her face.

What the fuck. Is she literally an angel?

*****

It’s been two weeks of Reiss camp. Every day on Tuesdays and Thursdays (no cheer practice) they meet up for an hour and Ymir gets her ass handed to her by the math genius. 

She seems so sweet- but when tutoring Historia is comparable to a drill sergeant razing new recruits. She is brutal, unforgiving, and so goddamn hot.

“Ymir, are you actively trying to fail?”

Ymir looks straight into those baby blues. 

“No.”

“Then why aren’t you looking at the outline I made?”

What Ymir wanted to say was, “Because your beauty is so damn distracting.”

Instead, she replied: “Because this is boring as fuck.”

Historia shakes her head, “Just, Ymir, it’s frustrating because I know you can do it. You’re smart. I just don’t understand why you don’t want anyone else to know.”

Ymir looks away. What she doesn’t see is Historia’s gaze lingering just a few seconds too long to be considered even remotely appropriate.

*****  
Historia has been tutoring her for over a month now. And Ymir has, somehow, become even more infatuated with the cheerleader.

After finishing up on another study session; Historia asks: “Do you have any plans Friday night?”

Ymir, startled slams her textbook just a little too aggressively: “Uh, no. Why?”

Historia smiles: “There’s a big game...I’ll be cheering. You should come!”

Not a date. Why would Ymir even consider that in the first place? Just a platonic invitation from a friend to hang out. Nothing special.

“Football Games, Concession Stands, and Pep Rally’s aren’t really my thing princess.”

“Then what is your thing?”

Ymir smirks: “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Ymir wishes that she would, actually. She wishes Historia was obsessed with her, yearning to know every little thing, hoping beyond hope to have one more snippet of information that no one else knows. 

Historia smiles, her eyes looking intently into Ymir’s as she says: “You should come.”

Ymir packs up and begins to walk away. The brunette realizing that it has become increasingly difficult to say no to Historia Reiss. 

*****

Why the fuck is she here. 

Is the only thought circling through her mind as she leans against the side of the bleachers. Smoke filling her tired lungs the only source of warmth against the cold autumn wind chilling her to the bone- despite the leather jacket she has on. 

Ymir could be at home with her cat right now, watching any remotely gay film on Netflix for the hundredth time. Yet here she is freezing her ass off because some pretty blonde told her she should come.

Why does she get nasty like that?

Historia is not just some pretty blonde.

Isn’t that actually the problem. Historia Reiss is so much more.  
The game is almost over anyway.

Historia looked so elegant flying through the sky, blonde hair wishing as she defies the laws of gravity. And those cheerleader uniforms- are something else entirely.

Ymir should leave before the rest of the rowdy (probably drunk) crowd filters out. 

She makes her way toward her old beat up, but very sensible Jeep. Yet, small nimble fingers catch on her elbow.

“Ymir!”

Historia Reiss is standing behind her, crouched over as she tries to catch her breath which was seemingly stolen in an instant.

“Reiss, what are you doing here?”

Ymir looks over toward all the other cheerleaders grouping around the football team on the sidelines.

She continues: “Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the pep squad?”

A crimson flush brightens Historia’s face, the sight gave Ymir heart palpitations. 

Historia scowls: “You shouldn’t talk about us like that.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, so condescending. You know Hilary over there is in AP Calculus as a sophomore. And Justin too is the President of NHS. We are more than the sum of our parts. We’re not just cheerleaders.”

Ymir takes out her pack of Marlboro’s. She started smoking during her rebellious phase in freshman year. Now she does is out of habit ….or addiction she supposes. 

She takes a drag: “I know. You’re probably the smartest girl in school.”

Historia blush deepens.

She looks up though, at Ymir, as she asks: “So...you came?”

“I had nothing else to do.”

“Oh.”

The two girls stand there. Ymir just notices that around Historia’s thin shoulders is a letterman jacket. 

Of course. Isn’t that how it always ends? Cheerleader with the Football player. 

The name on the jacket- Braun.

That’s the blonde giant- Reiner, isn’t it? He and Historia make a great couple, picture perfect, will probably be crowned Homecoming King and Queen respectively. 

Why does that jacket bother Ymir so much? Historia and her aren’t dating, they aren’t even remotely a thing. 

“See ya around, Princess.”

“Wait- uhh. Tuesday, right?”

“Sure.”

*****

Ymir doesn’t show up on Tuesday. Or Thursday. Or even the next Tuesday.

When her math grade plummets she is not surprised either.

Mr. Shadis approaching her after class is though.

“Ymir, what is going on?”

“What, Mr. Shadis?”

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude but what the hell is going on?”

Teachers cursing will always be weird.

He continues, “Your grade was up to a solid C minus. Now you’re looking at a barely passing grade after the last test. I thought you and Historia were doing so well…”

Ymir wonders why Historia never tattled on her. Well, she doesn’t seem like the type to snitch anyway.

“I don’t know Sir. I guess I am just to dumb for this class. Unteachable.”

Mr. Shadis narrows his eyes, “Now, Ymir, I don’t think-”

“Sorry, I have to go now.”

“Where do you have to be in this exact moment-”

“Any fucking where but here Sir.”

“Are you serious-”

Ymir grabs her bag and leaves before Shadis can finish.

What the hell is going on? Why does Ymir feel like her life is only going in a downward spiral right now?

Well, self-sabotage has always been a specialty of hers.

*****

She’s not hiding. Nor avoiding Historia. Ymir just happens to be in the habit of not seeing the other girl; whether it be in the hallways, their shared gym class, or at lunch.

Usually, Historia would come over and talk to Ymir for a few minutes. The cheerleader would walk all the way over to the corner of the quad where Ymir, Marco, the horse, Connie, Sasha, and any other of Ymir’s burn out friends would hang.

Well, her cousin, Marco was not a burnout. Rather, a straight A student and model citizen. But between herself and Jean, the freckled Jesus always found himself entangled with “the wrong crowd.”

A label which Ymir doesn’t even understand.

Sure, she may have been born on the wrong side of the tracks. Probable in a very different world from the likes of Historia Reiss but why did others always deem her a “bad seed.”

She didn’t use to wear leather and smoke like a chimney. She was actually a star on the track team.

Yet, the judgemental eyes never left her. Employees following her around the store. Her sweet Aunt and Uncle’s neighbors whisper about that “wild child” and “troublemaker” living with them.

Ymir at one point wanted to become a firefighter, to save people. 

She guesses it's easier to simply fall in line with other’s views rather than try and change them.

So, here Ymir is sitting alone in the dingy stairway with her can of diet Coke and bag of Fritos. 

Lost in a melancholy sort of reverie; she hardly notices the approaching girl.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Historia is soon standing above the sitting Ymir.

“I’m not.”

“Sure.”

Ymir hisses: “Why do you care?”

“What did I do? I thought….you stopped coming….what did I do wrong?’

“….”

“Ymir?”

“Nothing. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Just- it's too damn hard!”  
Historia looks startled but Ymir just continues.

“It’s so hard to think, so hard to speak, so hard to even breathe around you when all I want to do is kiss you senseless and never let you go!”

How the fuck did I say something so embarrassing? I should just leave.

Ymir’s thoughts are interrupted by the force that abruptly pushes her against the wall.

Historia’s thin arms are caged around her frame, she’s leaning in, they can’t be more than five centimeters apart. 

The blonde looks through her eyelashes, “So...do it.”

And my god. Should such a figure even exist. Her lips taste like a thousand sunsets, her breath is as sweet as honey mint, her presence is so overwhelming that Ymir can scarcely stand straight. 

“I ...me too. I dropped so many hints, I just thought that you stopped coming because you figured it out- my feelings for you.”

Historia looks at her feet, she wants to pull away but Ymir’s hands enclosed around her own keep her grounded.

“No, I uh, thought you and Braun were a thing, actually.”

“What?!?”

Historia is laughing now at the scowling Ymir. 

“Reiner? Ymir, he is- well, so, so, so gay. Like super gay….and so am I.”

Ymir is blushing, “You were wearing his letterman jacket!”

Historia says, “At the game? I was cold! Trust me, I would much rather be wrapped in your leather jacket.”

Ymir smiles, “I think that can be arranged.”

Historia and Ymir walk hand in hand back into the lunchroom.

Marco smiles at his cousin from afar.  
Finally, maybe that stubborn girl won’t be so lonely anymore.

Annie looks at Reiner: “Pay up.”

Reiner scowls: “How did you know it would be Historia who went to make up.”

Annie offers a few rare words: “You’d have to be blind not to see how hopelessly in love Historia was. Love like that can’t wait.”

*****

Needless to say, they became study buddies again. Proms Queens as well. And girlfriends too.  
Well, the last development was only made under the condition that Ymir stopped smoking. Let’s just say her girlfriend can be very persuasive.


End file.
